


低俗诗人

by ouka36



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouka36/pseuds/ouka36





	

《盗贼》

——落魄的蜗牛

我觊觎你  
从厕所的锁眼偷窥你  
你尚未成熟的性器  
不饱满地邀约

我没有请柬  
闯入你的盛宴  
远远地描摹你的臀型  
幻想你璞玉的触感

我偷了你的钥匙  
打开你双腿之间的门  
我想温柔地进入你  
舔舐你稚嫩的下体

你在梦里呻吟  
缠住我紧贴你的腰  
柔软的耻毛摩擦着我  
问我喜欢怎样的你

男孩模样的你  
女孩模样的你  
正襟危坐的你  
裸体放荡的你  
偷来的你  
同样爱我的你

 

————————————

 

离成年还有两个月的时候，王俊凯毫无预兆地品尝到了酒精。不是儿时玩闹着抿了几口，也不是毕业时故作帅气地干掉一杯，而是酩酊大醉，不知东西。

记忆消失之前，眼前是暧昧却晃眼的灯光和震耳欲聋的吼麦，自己失手打翻了红酒，沾染了王源的白色外套。努力想睁开眼睛，视野却渐渐模糊起来，碎裂开的红色酒渍就像布满视网膜的血管，紧邻着敏感的神经末梢。该怎么找借口呢，从不擅长道歉的王俊凯想着想着就睡了过去。

醒来后就是轩然大波，醉酒照乘着百万比特流扩散开去，粉丝绞尽脑汁应急公关，黑粉蛰伏已久伺机而动，粉黑大战迭起，也不过是八卦路人们茶余饭后新增的谈资。本是无伤大雅的小放纵，只因为公众人物的身份，道德标准瞬间拔高。在他还搞不清状况的时候，助理阿歪就消失了。问了问经纪人，说是回老家工作了。他默默吞下了质问，阿歪老家在西部一个落后的山区，回去能干什么？

王源小心翼翼地来敲门，轻声问他饿不饿。王俊凯开门让他进来，心里松了口气，弄脏他衣服的事情，就这样翻篇了，这次又不用道歉了。

数不清是第几次，说不出口对不起，仿佛午夜钟声，说了就没有南瓜车和水晶鞋，公主堕落成女仆。

王源看了一眼他的手机，眼神闪躲。屏幕上是那张【王俊凯KTV醉酒不雅照】，他笑了一声，对王源说：“哪里不雅了，明明挺帅的。”

王源没回他，低头拿饭盒，神情有些尴尬。

王俊凯心想，怎么都把他当受害者。他倒也不恨阿歪，至少那张照片拍的还是挺好看的。

阿歪显然不是什么正经人，招进来的时候都说他老实巴交，办事靠谱，相处久了王俊凯就知道并不是这样。阿歪说自己以前吃过太多苦，现在也看开了，懂什么是及时行乐了。

王俊凯曾经在阿歪的电脑里发现过各种限制级的片子，不分性别地滥交，原始如野兽。起初他如一头闯入狼群的鹿惊得四处乱撞，几次三番就熟门熟路淡定起来，还有些突破禁忌的小窃喜。

阿歪发现以后毫不惊讶地说：“你需要的话我还有很多。我像你这么大的时候老婆都有了。”

王俊凯诧异：“你结婚了？”

“十七岁结的，后来又离了。”语气就像在回答吃了午饭还没吃晚饭一样正常。

“那……和女人做那种事是什么感觉？”王俊凯忍不住追问。

“你自己去体验一下就知道了。”阿歪说道。

“那怎么可能，我二十五岁之前不会谈恋爱的。”王俊凯认真回答。

阿歪嗤笑一声，没出口嘲笑他。“你又想知道，又不谈女朋友，难道你要谈男朋友？”

王俊凯瞪大眼睛看他，有些生气。

“你不如和王源试试，他细皮嫩肉的，看着就没长开，跟女人也差不多。”

“你别这么说王源。”王俊凯皱眉。虽然平常自己也老调侃他，别人这么说王源，他心里却不舒服起来。

而“不如和王源试试”这句话仿佛魔咒一般，一旦说出口，就扎根在了王俊凯的大脑里。明明是一句荒谬至极的玩笑话，却时不时跳出来，一如萌了芽的种子，结了藤蔓沿着四肢百骸攀爬，爬进光怪陆离的梦里，缠住青春期少年朦胧的情思。

 

“阿歪走了你知道吧？”王俊凯突然出声，打破了短暂的沉寂。

“嗯，文姐和我说了。”王源依然不抬头。

“王源你怎么了？”

不需要同情也不需要你们的小心翼翼，又不是第一次爆黑料，为什么把他当做玻璃心的小少爷？

“我说你们至于吗？不就是一张睡觉的照片配上模棱两可的文字……”

“王俊凯——”王源打断了他，“你真的不记得你喝醉以后干了什么事吗？”

“我……干了什么？”

“算了，”王源转身离开，“记得吃饭。”说着最亲近的话，语气却突然冷漠起来。

王俊凯楞楞地看着他走出去。对方穿着棉拖，却露出纤瘦的脚踝，走路的时候踢踏着鞋，绷紧的肌腱使皮肤更显苍白。

不如和王源试试。

这几个字又冒出来的时候他吓了一跳。只是看到脚踝就会有这样的遐想。想努力甩掉这莫名其妙的念头，他却找到了阿歪留下的硬盘。

 

以心理创伤需要恢复为由，王俊凯拒绝一切通告在酒店宅了三天。除了酒店送餐，他将所有人锁在了门外。醒了就吃，吃了就看片，边看边自慰，释放出来的时候，脑子里又闪现了那句话。

——不如和王源试试。

他现在恨死阿歪了。

阿歪留下了整整50个G的GV，各个国家，各种场景，数不清的体位。

他小心翼翼地百度：直男看GV会不会有反应？

得到肯定的回答：人类的性冲动是原始而直接的，无关性取向，有反应不一定是gay。是理想中的满意答案。他心安理得地删除搜索记录，点开暂停键继续播放。

画面中两个男人不知疲倦地交媾，白皮肤的那个瘦得可见骨盆的轮廓，他被压在浴室的瓷砖上后入，没有对话没有背景音，只听见肉体冲撞的水声。王俊凯盯着那人脚背发青凸起的血管愣了神，一种似曾相识的感觉蔓延开来，一阵莫名的恐惧包围了他，啪的一声他合上了笔记本。

手机突然震动起来，他条件反射地挂了。再看一眼来电记录，是王源。

他回拨了过去。

“你什么时候起来？”王源开门见山地问，闷闷地带着鼻音。

“你感冒了？”

“嗯。三天了。”

上次见王源就是三天前了，他来给自己送饭。那时候并没有发现他感冒了，当然他也不会主动说。王俊凯有些沮丧地想。

又是一阵沉默。

“你来我房间吧。”王俊凯说道。

“不了，我在试镜，晚上才回来。”

王俊凯还想问你试什么镜，对方就挂了电话。

这样微妙的状态很久了，三个月？半年？他记不清。大部分时间，他们都是默契度完美的好兄弟好队友，只是独处的时候，气氛变得有些尴尬。总有人没话找话，又像完成任务一般敷衍回答，穿插着不定时的冗长沉默，朝夕相处的人变成悬而未决的烦恼。

我们应该分开一段时间。王俊凯这样想着，也这么做了。

当晚王源来找他的时候，王俊凯已经飞回了北京。王源发微信问为什么不提前说，王俊凯假装没有看见，几个小时后姗姗回复：在录歌。

然后再也没有对话往来。

 

开放个人资源后，见面的机会也不多，再次合体是一个月后的组合新代言发布会。

王俊凯换了新助理，是之前请假回家的V哥，V哥和王源的助理虫哥是老乡，平常关系不错。王俊凯听到V哥聊语音，谈到成导的新电影，随口问了几句。不料V哥说道，你没上网吗？基本定了是王源了，二番的角色，戏份很重。

王俊凯顿时冷了脸。这个角色之前公司说正在帮自己争取，出了醉酒事件之后不了了之，经纪人也没有提，他以为已经黄了，没想到王源拿到了资源。

这种感觉很奇怪，就像和成绩不如自己的同桌约好考清华，自己没考上，同桌却考上了。可是同桌到底是真的成绩不如自己，还是一直让着自己，他也搞不清楚了。

V哥呵呵一笑：是不是被觉得被一直跟着自己的弟弟追上了？别灰心，你也要加油，你们一起进步嘛。

王俊凯笑了笑，想起王源说过试镜的事，大概就是那次吧。

才惊觉，两个人已经一个月没有联系了。

发布会前例行碰头，王源穿了米白色的衬衫和浅蓝五分短裤，乖乖地放下刘海，看着比实际年龄还小了两岁。

“你最近忙吗？”王俊凯觉得总有人先破冰，他不介意做先开口的那个。

“还行吧，你不看朋友圈的吗？”

言下之意是我的动态都发朋友圈了，你明知故问吧。

“我最近忙，没怎么看手机。”

“你忙？据我所知你这一个月除了录了首歌，拍了套写真，没有其他工作了吧？”

空气变得有些凉，被毫不留情地戳破，王俊凯面露赧色，酝酿着反击的话。

王源却不给他机会。“想偷懒就偷懒吧，你不干的活我会替你干的。”

“成导的电影……”王俊凯欲言又止。

“我主动争取的，”王源勾起一侧嘴角，露出从未有过的嘲讽表情，“也没人规定一个组合的成员不能竞争同一个角色吧？”

这样的王源很陌生，阴雨天的太阳能不工作，用久了的毛巾被硬邦邦，他不能指望一切如旧。有了裂隙的关系，一日不补，裂隙只会越来越大。

你想要的，我可以让给你啊。

王俊凯说不出口了，他又有什么资格提让不让的，本来就是王源自己优秀，没有啰嗦婆妈的队长，更自在。

整个发布会，王俊凯都不在状态。以前王源对他说，上了台你就是个演员了。你看，他演的多好，没事人儿一般和主持人接梗抛梗，幽默机智，被夸两句得意得眯起眼睛傻笑，露出一排白牙。

都是骗子。

越发沮丧地想。

“那队长呢？”主持人又问了一遍。

“队长平常爱睡懒觉吗？”

王俊凯回过神来，主持人投来疑问的眼神，调侃道：“看来队长今天没睡够懒觉啊，反应都慢了一拍。”

“偶尔吧，有时候王源会喊我起床。”

“是吧是吧，我就说我是起的最早的啊。”王源扬起下巴对他示威，得意地比了个耶。

观众们笑弯了眼，是吧，多么可爱的人，多么融洽的组合。

王俊凯突然卸了力气，没意思透顶了。

 

 

发布会过后，王源就要进组了。

大导演的文艺片，背景是30年代的上海，小人物的命运在动荡的时代沉浮。王源演的是男主的弟弟，没落大家族的小少爷，年少轻狂，特立独行，满腔壮志，力不从心。

而此时满大街的生日应援开始提醒人们，王俊凯又要过生日了。

仅仅一个月，喝醉酒的少年偶像的旧闻已经被壕粉应援的通稿取代。娱乐圈有自己的规则，观众都是健忘的金鱼，利益驱动着新老更替，触不到底线的负面新闻都是珍贵的热度。

即将十八岁的王俊凯发现自己竟然真的闲下来了。没有片约，没有综艺，没有广告。他开始漫无目的地上网。

“落魄的蜗牛”又开始更新了，这是一个小众论坛的账号，他会不定期更新一些情色作品，有时候是小说，有时候是摄影。王俊凯点开最新的一帖，是一首诗。

《盗贼》

我觊觎你  
从厕所的锁眼偷窥你  
你尚未成熟的性器  
不饱满地邀约

我没有请柬  
闯入你的盛宴  
远远地描摹你的臀型  
幻想你璞玉的触感

我偷了你的钥匙  
打开你双腿之间的门  
我想温柔地进入你  
舔舐你稚嫩的下体

你在梦里呻吟  
缠住我紧贴你的腰  
柔软的耻毛摩擦着我  
问我喜欢怎样的你

男孩模样的你  
女孩模样的你  
正襟危坐的你  
裸体放荡的你  
偷来的你  
同样爱我的你

 

王俊凯读完这首诗，有些分不清“你”究竟是女孩还是男孩。有点LGBT人群平权宣言的意味。读到“你在梦里呻吟”的时候，他感到一阵燥热，下体未卜先知地有了反应。

当晚理所当然地做了春梦。白天自我约束久了，在梦里越发放浪形骸。他和别人抵在酒店的电视前耳鬓厮磨，对方温热的体温给电视屏幕蒙了一层浅浅的雾气。电视里在放组合的MV，他忍不住射到了液晶屏上。对方啃咬着他的右颈，用唇触摸颈动脉的搏动。从颈部沿着正中线舔他，用舌戏弄他的乳首，在他小腹来回逡巡，低下头为他口交。他抓着对方后脑勺的头发，一下一下地捋，和抽插的节奏完美同步。

梦里的自己情难自禁，把对方压在冰冷的大理石地面上抽送，扣着对方纤细的脚踝，阻止他向前爬行。脚背上鼓起的青色血管，惹得他一阵心悸。

“王俊凯，硌得我骨头好疼啊。”

他听到对方带着哭腔的抱怨，看到一双湿漉漉的杏仁眼，一个激灵惊醒了过来。

是王源的声音。

身下湿了一片。

 

 

十八岁生日如期而至。

这一个月频繁入梦的人，竟然断了联系。不发微信，不打电话，最熟悉的陌生人不过如此。他还坚持着在王源的朋友圈点赞，意义不明。

【今天魔都的天像黄玫瑰，传染了帝都的尘肺吗？ [ 配图 ] 】9月17日

底下有吹捧摄影技术的，有抱怨空气质量的，有喊约饭的，而王俊凯只能点赞。

【今天是卓别林.源哥 [ 配图 ] 】9月20日

戴着绅士帽，留着两撇小胡子，身后是30年代的电车。

而王俊凯只会点赞。

说不出得不到回应和得到敷衍的回应哪个更让人害怕。

献给粉丝的生日会还是旧三套，表演互动煽情，也不知道究竟是谁过生日，感动了别人，劳累了自己。

王源曾经在生日会后四仰八叉地躺在酒店的床上，妆未卸鞋不脱，卷着被子唉声叹气：我过生日为什么还要逗别人开心啊，心好累。伸出细长食指，点了点王俊凯的鼻尖，去，王老凯同志，跳一个钢管舞给本大爷祝寿。

祝你个大爷，鞋子脱了再上床。王俊凯用怒吼作为当日最后的生日祝福。

这次，会不会是出道以后，第一个彼此不在一起过的生日？

晚上和团队成员和几个朋友聚餐，人不多，但也凑了三桌，大家举杯喊生日快乐，王俊凯偷偷瞥向门口，期待的人还是没有来。

有人喝嗨了，口无遮拦起来，王源这小子不地道啊，再忙也不能缺席兄弟生日啊。

有人打圆场，也别这么说，成导的剧组出了名的苛刻，根本不让请假，肯定是工作要紧嘛。

是啊，工作要紧，我又算得了什么。像个独守空闺的怨妇。

也有圈外的素人朋友，飞机就是他和王源共同的朋友，儿时的练习生朋友，训练到一半觉得走错了路，好好上学去了，最近刚拿到国外的offer，借着告别的由头，出国前和老朋友挨个吃饭。

“王俊凯，我记得你俩以前好的跟一个人似的，今天没看到王源我还真有点意外。”飞机一如既往地直言不讳。

“各自有各自的工作，不能强求。”

“你说这话，我真不习惯，你应该是会说‘下次让他请十顿回来’的人啊。怎么了？吵架了？”

“这么大人了，吵什么架啊。”心里却腹诽，比吵架还糟糕吧。

飞机突然想起了什么，拍着大腿叫唤，“你前阵子不是喝醉酒了么！”

王俊凯一阵头痛，怕啥来啥，大好日子说这做什么。

飞机放低的声音，“唉唉唉，你别介意啊，我也是听别人说的，本来这也不是什么大事，身在天朝，哪有逢年过节不沾点酒的嘛，你这纯粹是运气差。不过我倒是想起来了，这不是你第一次喝醉啊，你初中毕业的那次才搞笑啊哈哈哈哈。”

“初中毕业？”王俊凯一头雾水。

“对啊……啊对，当时我们都说不告诉你的……对不起了啊。”飞机挠了挠头，纠结到底说不说下去。

“一顿海鲜大餐。”

“成交！”

于是活了十八年王俊凯内心第一次受到了海啸级的伤害，对人生产生了怀疑。

原来自己深信不疑的只喝了一杯只是错觉，从喝了一杯到一觉醒来那之间发生的事情，凭空消失了三年又突然出现，惊得他措手不及。

如果不是有视频为证，他一定认为这是飞机的杜撰。抱着酒瓶子不松手，一杯一杯地灌自己，王源夺了他的酒瓶子，他就抱住王源的腿不松手，喊着再喝一口就一口。王源拉他起来，他就像树袋熊般挂着王源，大喊着源儿对不起我错了我再也不惹你生气了，你原谅我吧。王源涨红了脸推他，他纹丝不动紧紧抱着，还十分猥琐地把脑袋往王源衣服里伸。

晴天霹雳，颜面扫地。

“哎呦，王俊凯你可太能了，你肯定还舔王源脖子了。”

“闭嘴，你快写遗嘱吧。”

 

再也不喝酒了，王俊凯对自己说，喝酒误事，喝酒误事。

王俊凯清醒地回了公寓，在电梯口捡到了蹲在墙角的王源。

“你……怎么来……来了……”慌乱得口吃起来。

王源站起来，翻了个白眼，“我也住这里啊。”

“哦对……你……吃了吗？”

说完发现王源提了一袋速冻食品，还有饮料，他随手接过来，按开电梯门，他们先后走了进去，肩并肩站着。他用自己的肩测量王源的肩，好像又长高了一点。

“你没带钥匙吗？虫哥怎么不管你？你怎么不打我电话？”

“喝酒吗？”王源问道。三个问题没有得到任何回答。

喝酒误事，喝酒误事，我不能喝酒，王俊凯在心里默念。说出口的却是：

“那行吧。”

王俊凯把速冻食品放进冰箱，从塑料袋里拿出十罐啤酒。我们国家的法律该完善了，未成年不能随便买酒，得出示身份证，我要是人大代表，我就这么建议。想着想着，他已经拉开了一罐，拉环的金属割伤了他的手指，渗出几颗细密的血珠。他盯着红色的伤口，想起了阿歪那50G里下体流血的苍白男人。

“发什么呆呢你。”王源喊他，随即手指被捏住，比自己低的体温，透过按住的伤口，沿着静脉回流到心脏。

王俊凯反手握住王源的手，对方挣了一下没挣开。

“你喝酒了？”

“没有。”王俊凯回答。

王源低下头去，耳朵泛红，额前的碎发还残留着发蜡，透露着仓促的讯息：他从片场赶来，甚至来不及洗澡，孤身一人，没带助理。

王俊凯无法停止遐想，还未饮酒，就已微醺。

王源把啤酒塞进他手里，你喝吧，我去洗澡。

在王源洗澡的十五分钟里，王俊凯干掉了半扎啤酒，醉意不明，尿意先汹涌而至。

敲了敲浴室的门，无人应答，安静得不闻水声。门没有锁，王俊凯推门进去，干巴巴地说了声“我上厕所”，却没有回应。

王源躺在浴缸里睡着了。

上身的衬衫撩起一半，已经湿透了，光着下身，一手扶着浴缸的沿，侧着脑袋，呼吸声清晰可闻。场面竟有些淫靡。

王俊凯觉得自己已经是那个盗窃者，肆无忌惮地偷窥，偷窥少年人未成熟的身体，白净得没有伤痕，腹部柔软的汗毛被水打湿紧贴着皮肤，大腿上的蚊子包也透着情色，他盯着少年的性器，浑身燥热。王俊凯将王源从水里捞出来，扣着他的腰，抑制着自己想要触碰他的欲望，无意中碰到他的臀，一手的凉意烫得王俊凯缩回了手。王源哼了一声，似乎醒了过来，双手挂上王俊凯的脖子，吐字不清地说话。

“你说什么？”

“生……日……快乐，王俊凯……”

说王俊凯三个字的时候，像在嚼棉花软糖，唇齿间透着香甜的味道。王俊凯心中悸动。

他拥住眼前这个别扭的少年，穿越大半个中国，深夜提着啤酒蹲在自己的门口，像一只倔强的流浪猫。

只是为了说一声生日快乐。

“对不起，我想比你更强大。”王源睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，睫毛上还挂着水珠。

“喝了酒的人是你吧。你本来就比我强大了。”

王源摇头，把脑袋贴在王俊凯的肩膀，下身却蹭着王俊凯，情欲一触即发。

和梦里一样，甚至分不清，这是现实还是梦。

王俊凯想，我又喝醉了吧。

 

他梦见自己隔着衬衫揉搓王源若隐若现的乳头，抱着湿透的王源跪在客厅的地毯上。可是他是未成年，王俊凯，你在犯罪。

这是合奸，我先邀请你了。王源说道。

反正是做梦了，王源都答应了。王俊凯安慰自己。

衬衫的纽扣一颗一颗解开，是自己的，也是王源的。王源趴在地上，膝盖跪地，翘起臀部，露出未开垦的处女地。王俊凯一点一点抚摸、亲吻少年的身体，沿着脊椎的每一个棘突，直到尾骨。他伸舌在对方后庭打转，王源闷哼一声，伸手想给自己纾解。王俊凯扣住他的手腕，不许他触碰前端。单手就能握住王源的纤瘦手腕，将他从地上拉起来，后背紧贴着自己蓬勃的欲望，向下挤进他两腿之间。

王俊凯用另一只手握住王源的性器，一边为他纾解，一边在他两腿之间抽动。王源轻声说不行，这样不行。王俊凯将他翻过来面对自己，王源的腿缠上王俊凯的腰。他们终于赤诚相对了。怎样才行？王俊凯发问。不等王源回答，便低头含住了他昂起的欲望。他握着王源的性器，含住前端吮吸，又伸出舌头沿着阴茎一路向下舔。王源不住地喘息，发出压抑的呻吟。在王源尖叫着释放的时候，王俊凯将食指伸进了他的后穴。

你射了我一嘴呢宝贝。一边说着放荡的情话，王俊凯一边做着扩张。挺身埋入王源身体的时候，两个人都叫出了声。他进进出出地穿插，感觉到王源止不住地颤抖，面色潮红，双眼湿的像要哭泣，王俊凯亲了亲他的眼角，小心翼翼地问，我可以吻你吗？

有点紧张，这可是我的初吻啊。王俊凯说。

王源突然瞪大了眼睛。初吻不是早就没了吗？

王俊凯困惑地看着他。

乱七八糟的记忆争先恐后涌入，似真似假，真假难分。

初中毕业的同学会，洗手间昏暗的灯光，被强吻后怒气冲冲的脸，反复说着对不起的自己。

两个月前的宿醉，倒翻的红酒杯，染红的衬衫。衬衫？

他突然想起了什么，大脑却如炸裂般胀痛，他感觉到王源在紧张地吻自己，小心翼翼，如获珍宝。

柔软的触感与以往每一个梦里相同，他却使不上力气回应。

这不是梦。王俊凯沉沉睡去前下了个结论。

 

 

醒来的时候已是下午，自己一丝不挂躺在公寓的沙发上，王源却不知所踪。凌乱的客厅证明昨夜不是一场梦，地毯上斑驳的印记昭示着一夜荒唐。

就像报复一般，王源没有留下任何纸条和短信，只有身上仅存的毛毯反驳着对方的冷酷无情。

王俊凯匆忙搜索两月前的那张醉酒图，公关太成功，该页已无法显示。他又不死心地打电话给飞机。飞机活见鬼一般建议他去看心理医生。

王俊凯知道自己别无他法，他打开了阿歪留下的50G，那里有阿歪邮箱的信息。

他带着难以描述的心情给阿歪写了封邮件，祈求对方善心大发地发回那张照片。一个受害者向罪魁祸首乞讨犯罪证据，怎么看都可笑至极。

阿歪竟然回复了邮件。

王俊凯再次看到了那张醉酒照，他躺在沙发上，手里握着被红酒染红的衬衫，是王源的衬衫，而不是记忆中的白色外套。

按照他对王源的了解，绝无可能套出真相。

他觉得有必要再见阿歪一面了。

阿歪拒绝见面，却附送了一个压缩包。

【你不是二十五岁之前不谈恋爱吗？那你现在一定不是在恋爱。】阿歪的语气满满都是嘲讽。

解压之后看到几十张照片，王俊凯的人生观再次碎裂了。

 

举着红酒调戏王源的自己。

嘴对嘴把酒灌进王源嘴里的自己。

把王源衬衫拉扯到变形的自己。

趴在地上亲吻王源的脚的自己。

把王源的裤子拉下一半的自己。

把王源抱起来转圈的自己。

荒唐至极。羞耻至极。

王源的表情竟然不是愤怒和尴尬，他竟然在笑，无奈的笑，害羞的笑，纵容的笑？

王俊凯浑身都是冷汗，他不知道除了阿歪还有谁在场，而照片上只有他和王源两个人。

最后王俊凯打开了一个视频文件。长达20分钟的视频。

他像不省人事的醉汉般踉跄行走，王源的衬衫到了他的手里，染上了醒目的酒渍。他从背后搂着上身赤裸的王源，鼻涕眼泪一齐往王源肩上抹，哭喊着为什么不和我试试，和我试试你就知道了。

和我试试啊王源，我会让你高兴的。

和我试试啊王源，我每天都和你说对不起。

和我试试啊王源，别不理我啊。

和我试试啊王源，我等不到二十五岁了啊。

 

王俊凯不禁思考，阿歪可能真是个好人，那么多照片和视频，他只卖了一张无关紧要的。

当机立断给王源拨了个电话，无人接听。再拨直接挂了。几次三番后对方竟然关机了。

王俊凯直接订了去上海的机票，全副武装空降虹桥机场。

在机场打了辆车去松江，司机好奇地问：小伙子，后面一群小姑娘在跑什么啦？

“追着我跑。”

“追侬组撒啦？”

“我对象的娘家人，要拆散我们。”

“组撒要拆了你们？”

“我配不上人家。”

“哎呦……交关噱头的小伙子嘛……噶你是要去找你对象啦？”

“是的，师傅你开快点，把她们甩掉。”

“好个好个，小事情。”

一路畅通无阻，径直向南。 

 

给虫哥打了个电话，虫哥毫无防备地知无不言言无不尽，把酒店门牌号都透露了出来。

“小凯，你要门牌号做啥？”

“给王源订小龙虾。”

“好的好的，谢谢你了，我让他早点回去吃。”

 

几声敲门声后就听见房间里面王源的惊呼。

“我的小龙虾来啦——”

开门的瞬间，王源愣住了。虫哥疑惑地问怎么了，见到了伫立在门口的端着小龙虾的王俊凯。

“你怎么，亲自送来了啊！”虫哥大惊。

“我也想吃啊。”王俊凯无辜地瘪嘴。

“想吃自己买啊。”王源习惯性抬杠。

“我这不是买了吗？”又回到了日常。

虫哥感觉到了气氛的微妙，搓搓手离开了是非之地。

王俊凯伸出手扣住王源的五指，去洗手吧。王源被牵着进了洗手间。王俊凯站在王源身后，环抱着他，把他的手放在水龙头下，一根一根手指地洗。

“洗这么干净做什么？”

“因为我要吃啊。”

神经病啊。王源猛的抬头，顶到了他的下巴，王俊凯被牙齿磕到舌头，痛的发出嘶的一声。

王源伸出手又缩回，欲言又止，焦急又倔强地维持一个别扭的姿势。

“对不起。”王俊凯说道。

“我不该喝酒的，喝醉的事我都想不起来了，但是昨天晚上的事我都记得。”

“我今天没有喝酒，我再也不会喝酒了。我可以再说一次吗？”

“和我试试吧王源。”

 

“二十五岁之前你不是不谈恋爱吗？”

“那你愿意等我到二十五岁吗？”


End file.
